


your spine is ablaze

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fives and Tup have an intimate moment when alone in the barracks.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	your spine is ablaze

Fives gently presses him down so he is lying face down on the bunk. Tup feels his erection, hot and heavy, pressing up against his ass, and can't help but buck his hips up to meet it. Fives groans behind him, moves to grab Tup's hips tightly, and grinds lightly against him.

"Be careful babydoll, you're going to set me off," Fives mumbles as he presses wet kisses to his neck. Tup grins, and rolls his hips backwards to meet Fives' gentle thrusts.

"Isn't that the idea?" Tup teases. Five smiles into his neck and thrusts a few more times, and quickly shucks off the bottom of Tup's blacks. 

He hears Fives spit into his hand, and feels the nudge of his cock against the bottom of his ass. Almost instinctively he lets his legs fall open, but Fives roughly shoves them back together. "Keep them closed sweetheart," Fives breathes against his ear, and Tup lets out a low moan as Fives' slick dick pushes through the small gap between his thighs, rubbing maddeningly against the bottom of his own balls and cock.

"I'm going to fuck your pretty thighs now doll," groans Fives, and oh, he _does_. He slowly thrusts his dick in the channel between Tup's thighs, and Tup keens slightly as he feels the slick slide of Fives' cock against him. His own cock is weeping precome gently, making his thighs even slicker, and he tightens his legs around Fives slightly, causing him to grunt loudly in pleasure. 

Five's reaches around to grab Tup's cock as he speeds up his thrusts, hips slamming up against Tup as he seeks his release. With the other hand, he reaches up to entwine his hand in Tup's hair, and pushes him face down on the mattress.

"A-ah, Fives!" With Tup's whines, Fives mouths at his neck and keeps his bruising pace, whispering sweet nothings as he does. The sensation of Fives thrusting between his thighs, the slickness of sweat and precome on the bottom of his cock, alongside the hand jerking him off becomes too much, and Tup comes with a whimper, collapsing into the mattress. 

"Oh, you're so good for me baby boy," Fives grunts above him. He moves his hands from Tup's softening cock to grab him by the hips, pulling him roughly back to meet his own thrusts. Tup, boneless, lets him do so and weakly clenches his thighs to help him along. A few juttering thrusts later and Fives comes with a yell, coating the back of Tup's thighs with his come.

Fives moves from behind Tup, and maneuvers so he is lying on the bed with his arms around him. He presses a chaste kiss to his temple, and grabs the blanket to cover the both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from eyes on fire by blue foundation


End file.
